At Any Convenient Time
by denticity
Summary: Wherein Zero is awakened, and Kaname displays his ability for colour co-ordination.


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight - I lost it to Hino Matsuri in Vegas. She plays a mean game of Go Fish.

Also - written for VK's fifth anniversary. An occasion if I ever saw one.

* * *

At Any Convenient Time

It's about five o'clock in the morning.  
The sun hasn't risen yet, the birds haven't started singing, and Zero is very, very asleep.

He's cute when he's asleep, Kaname has always thought; he doesn't seem angry at all.

And yet that always changes so quickly.

It's something of a shame to wake him, really - Kaname could stay here and watch him all day.  
But if Kiryuu wakes up of his own accord that'll be no fun at all.

In a move that Kaname thinks is a nice touch (that will freak Kiryuu out like nothing else), he reaches out and brushes a hand along the sleeping vampire's jawline.

Next thing, Kiryuu's sitting bolt upright, and the Bloody Rose is pressed right between Kaname's eyes.

Not for the first time, Kaname is glad that the weapon won't kill a pureblood.

Also not for the first time, he's glad that Kiryuu sleeps without a shirt.

"Calm down," he hastens to say, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I'm not planning to hurt you."

Kiryuu glares at him for a second, seems to decide that even _he_ wouldn't stoop so low as to try and kill him when he's still half-asleep, and puts the gun down.

Kaname takes this to mean he's almost welcome, and so proceeds to sit on Zero's bed, about a foot from him.  
That's an upside of sleeping with him - he doesn't try and wound Kaname if he comes closer than two metres.  
It's a nice change.

Kaname sits and waits for Zero to say something. He's probably intruded enough already, and a murderous Level D is _not_ part of his plan.

Zero clears his throat.  
"What are you doing here?" he demands.

Kaname briefly considers telling him that he's come on behalf of the Night Class to say good morning, but that'd probably end badly.

Instead, the plan.

"I have something for you," Kaname smirks, supposing that being the usual self-satisfied, scheming pureblood would suit the occasion.

"A suicide note?"

How rude.

Kaname gives him a _look_.  
Trust Kiryuu to start ruining it. You'd think that maybe some of the negativity would be gone by now, but no. Kiryuu's going to end up a heartless, hardened cynic if he's not careful, but that's not really Kaname's problem.  
Although that doesn't mean that he can't try and do something about it.  
He pulls something out of his pocket, holding it up for Zero to see.

In the hand which Kiryuu has scorned as _'girly'_ is a small box, tied with a purple bow.  
(Kaname's hands are _not_ 'girly'. They're ... elegant.)

Zero blinks, looking slightly disbelieving of the whole thing.  
Goodness knows what he thinks is in the box. Maybe Kaname should ask him.

He asks Kaname first. "_What_ is that?"

Kaname holds the box out.  
"Open it."

The room is becoming lighter by the minute, and Kaname hasn't even gotten to the point yet.  
He's terrible at planning, really – he envisioned this happening quite a bit faster.  
His hopes fall ever so slightly.

And then with a very uncharacteristic display of obedience, Zero takes the box, pulls off the bow, and opens it.

Inside the box is nothing but a few blood tablets.

Kiryuu looks up, his expression a mix of confusion, disdain and pure scorn.  
It's kind of cute.

"I already have blood tablets, you absolute _moron_. And what the hell is with the bow?"

Kaname feigns seriousness. "I thought it would match your eyes."

Kiryuu looks truly mutinous.

Kaname smiles at him. "It's a _celebration_," he says, greatly enjoying the last word.

"Of _what_?"

Kaname moves closer to Zero, puts an arm around his bare shoulders. He smiles _very_ happily, which probably doesn't work too well because of the fangs.  
"Today," he says, "is the one-year anniversary of the first time you ever drank my sister's blood."

Kiryuu shows no response; he's still glaring at Kaname with all the contempt he can manage this early in the morning.

He must not understand the significance of this.

"You've been a proper vampire for a whole year," Kaname tells him. "It's like your birthday!"

To perfectly honest, it's nothing of the sort. The whole one-year thing is true, but there's no traditional celebration for this sort of thing, especially not for Level Ds. Kaname was just looking for an interesting way in which to wind Zero up.

Zero does not look impressed.

Kaname pouts at him. "Come on, Kiryuu, show a little enthusiasm."

"It's difficult," Zero snaps, "when there's nothing to be enthusiastic _about_. Get out." He shoves Kaname's arm off his shoulders and points towards the door.

If Kiryuu's going to behave like the unpleasant, angry Level D that he is, Kaname's going to behave like the sneaky, scheming pureblood that _he_ is.

Kaname uses the hand that Zero just pushed away to skim across Zero's shoulder, down his neck and chest before he can get a chance to stop it.

He leans forward so his face is about an inch from Zero's.

"You see," he murmurs, "I locked the door."  
Kiryuu blinks, and Kaname can almost feel the younger vampire's eyelashes against his cheek.  
_Concentrate_.  
"And I left a message at the Night Dorm for no one to come looking for me."

He can feel the heat of Kiryuu's skin from here.

"Did you do that," Zero replies, "so it won't be immediately obvious when I kill you?"

Kaname's plan flies out the window, submits to gravity and dies a very painful death on the concrete.

The pureblood gets up, stands halfway between the bed and the door.

"Fine then,"' he says, very put out at being rejected when he went to so much effort. "If you really don't want me, I'll go. Have a nice day."

He really hopes that Kiryuu isn't going to turn down this opportunity.  
_Really_ hopes.  
But Kiryuu is Kiryuu, and he's probably going to tell Kaname "You too. Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

Kaname admits defeat (only to himself, of course, he's not going to give the_ Level D_ that satisfaction) and is about to turn and leave.

And then Kiryuu lies back down, very unhurried and relaxed, arms behind his head.  
The sheets have fallen down to his hips; by now there's one pale ray of sunlight coming through the curtains and it's like a spotlight, playing across the very defined muscles of Zero's abdomen.

Even if Kaname had wanted to look away, it would've been quite difficult.

"Goodbye then," Zero says, closing his eyes. "Have fun. I'll just lie here by myself with absolutely nothing to do."

Um.

"Don't ... don't do that to yourself, Kiryuu," Kaname says, stumbling over his words on account of there being no blood whatsoever left in his brain.

"Why not?"

Kiryuu is evil.

"Because I have a few hours," Kaname tells him. "And nothing to do..."

Now it's Zero who's smirking.

"Come over here then," he says, "I don't really feel like getting up."

Despite the indignity of following orders from a Level D, Kaname doesn't need telling twice.  
He double-checks that the door is locked and then walks over to the bed, whereupon Kiryuu drags him down and kisses him like there's no tomorrow.

Kaname's going to pretend that this was his plan all along.


End file.
